Recently, as the techniques for elucidating and controlling the structure and function of a biological material have been rapidly developed in the genetic engineering or protein engineering, the understanding of vital phenomenon is progressed at the gene and protein levels, and at the same time, carbohydrates such as oligosaccharides in the living body are also considered as an essential subject in elucidating the regulatory mechanism of the living body. In order to advance the related researches, the studies on the effect of oligosaccharides on the structure and function of the living body and on the effect on intercellular communication, etc. shall be systemically carried out.
Oligosaccharides, an essential component constituting the living body play essential roles in maintaining biological activities such as cellular adhesion, intercellular communication, and morphogenesis of individual tissue by forming a complex molecule such as glycoproteins or glycolipids conjugated with proteins or lipids.
The functions of oligosaccharides known hitherto are mainly classified into three kinds: First, oligosaccharides bind to other proteins, thus playing an important role in specific recognition of cells by the interaction. The next is the case where oligosaccharide bound to protein itself significantly modifies the inherent function of the protein. The example thereof includes N-CAM which is the cellular adhesive molecule of oligosaccharide specifically expressing in the brain such as polysialic acid. Third, most of proteins are glycoproteins in which oligosaccharide is bound to the protein via Asn or Ser/Thr of the protein itself by which activate functions of the protein. That is, oligosaccharide is considered to be an important material which results in change of function by itself or by the combination with other biological materials.
Intercellular recognition occurs by way of carbohydrates on the cell membrane surface, and in order to mediate this process molecules specifically recognizing the carbohydrates should exist on the cell membrane surface. For example, a carbohydrate-binding protein such as lectin is necessary on the cell membrane surface.
Korean legume Maackia fauriei, which belongs to the family Leguminosae is a deciduous forest tree and a specialty plant of Korea and is distributed in large amounts throughout the height 1,100–1800 m of the Cheju island in Korea. However, the biochemical researches thereon are very poor.